There's More Important Things
by Noorah
Summary: Books, Cleverness, Friendship, Bravery and Love.
1. Books

((A/N: Books and Cleverness, Friendship and Bravery and Love are taken from the quote "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things- Friendship and bravery and- oh Harry- be careful!" Hermione Granger, American Paperback edition, page 356, 2001 edition, copyright scholastic and not owned by me.

This is a series of short stories focused on Neal and Kel's growing relationship.))

Books

"Neal! Why have you been watching me all day?" Kel demanded over supper, prodding her lanky friend with the prongs of her unused fork.

The mage started and gave her a sheepish grin.

"Just because I feel like it." He demurred patiently, guiding a large bite of candied carrots to his mouth, hoping that the disgusting tasting veggies would distract her.

Kel rolled her eyes and stood, collecting her tray and raising a brow at her friend.

"If I didn't know you better, I'd have to say you were trying to write a book." She teased him, laughing along with the rest of the boys who sat with them. She ruffled his hair and left with Merric and Owen, talking about the mathematics lesson from that afternoon's class.

Standing slowly, Neal smiled down at his empty plate.

"She's smarter than she looks." He murmured to himself, shaking his head and going to give his tray to the servants. He jammed his hands in his pockets and left the mess hall whistling. He'd have to be more carful from now on.

(I'm also looking for a Beta reader as well... They need to know about Harry Potter, Tamora Pierce, Star Wars and Pirates of the Carribean storylines and characters. Shoot me an E-mail!! -Goldielake))


	2. Cleverness

Cleverness

Knocking on the door that led to Neal's quarters, Kel waited silently, fuming. She gritted her teeth as the older boy took his time in answering the door and glared at a disheveled Neal when he finally appeared. She opened her mouth to speak and was silenced by his palm over her mouth as he drew her into his room, shutting the door.

"First of all," his crisp, educated voice was calm, lacking the dry humor that seemed always present. "Mayhap you can take those men," he snorted, "calling you a trull, and a trollop and a strumpet." His voice was full of contempt and hate, but his eyes as he met hers were soft. "But, Kel, you know me; I can't sit aside while you put a polite Yamani on and say nothing. We don't like it, and the lads and I make it known." He shrugged. "He'll shut it after our joust in the morning. Lord Raoul's tips are actually better than Alanna's..." he trailed off.

Kel's eyes widened and she spoke softly. "Owen made it sound as if you were going to fight with swords or some nonsense like that."

He flapped a hand, shushing her again.

"Next time, come and find me, dearest." He told her, pushing her gently out of his rooms. "Owen you clever little hellion." He murmured, rubbing his chin. "He knew that Kel would get mad at me for it, and not go after him…" he shrugged and went back to digging in his trunk. "Must be his revenge for that worm in his soup last night…"


	3. Friendship

Friendship

Kel was abed with a twisted ankle that wouldn't heal, and a sour mood that wouldn't lift. It had been three days, and still she was confined to her room, unable to leave her bed without her leg buckling under her. She was well into her third year of knighthood, and with her luck, was growing resistant to healings. She was grumpy and bored, that cool mid-spring day. She was sleepily watching her sparrows when a knock sounded and a familiar head popped into her room.

"Neal!" she cried struggling to sit up and grin at the welcome boy. "You're here? Truly? My lord said you had been placed on border patrol." Her excited chatter and large grin made him smile.

"Yes. I brought real food, a new book and, of course, myself." He announced, closing the door silently with his foot and picking his way through the clutter to set the tray on the table next to her bed.

"I noticed." For once, the dry humor was in her voice, and not in Neal's. She grabbed the roll and started eating it with gusto, he had brought one filled with nuts and honey, one of her favorites. He smiled down at her and took a seat at the end of her bed.

"Let me see that ankle of yours." He said, pulling the swollen limb from under the blanket. He hissed in sympathy and glanced up. Almost absentmindedly he started to massage her ankle, setting a healing into it. The swelling went down and he smiled slightly, easing the throbbing pain that still pained her. She moved her foot, it was stiff, but it worked. She sipped her water and set her head onto the pillow, drifting off, woozy from the healing.

Neal stood and brushed a kiss along her brow.

"I also thought you might need a friend." He gathered up her tray and left silently, leaving the book, and a note, and a piece of spicy candy he thought she'd enjoy.

She blinked sleepily after the door closed.

"I did." She replied, to no one, sleeping peacefully.


	4. Bravery

Bravery

"Go, Neal! Just leave me here." Kel's voice was hoarse as she begged Neal to get himself out of range of the sharp, deadly arrows being shot at them.

His voice and his eyes reminded her of a stone.

"No! Don't even ask me to do that, Keladry!" he was pleading, and his eyes burned, he was about to cry. He needed her, she needed him. He hauled her up despite the arrows that were being shot around them. In battle, no one was left behind, espically not his Kel. She was his partner, his comrade, his commander, yes, but mostly, she was his friend.

'It would take more than some deadly arrows to change that.' He thought grimly, hoisting Kel up in his arms and taking her out of range.

And he was right. It would take a lot more.


	5. Love

Love

When he saw her at Mid-winter after three years of being apart, something was different. She was in a dress and talking to her father, brother and mother, all three laughing at whatever she had said. Only two weeks ago had his father approached him with the prospect of marriage. For the heir to Queenscove, he was quiet old, his father had explained in his soft, calming voice. He was getting no younger, and sooner or later, Neal would need an heir. His mother had been asking around, and only two families had girls close to his age that were unwed.

Emma of Roger's Falls, the sweet, eldest daughter of a fief near his, and Keladry of Mindelan.

The look of surprise on his face had to have been funny, because his father and mother had burst into laughter.

He blinked and he was back in the bright ballroom in the Queenscove manor. He waded through the guests, stopping to talk to various people and ended up next to Emma and her cousin, Uline of haMinch. Uline curtsied and greeted Neal before moving off to her husband who stood across the room.

Emma greeted him cheerfully, sobering at the look on his face.

"You choose Keladry, don't you?" she demanded sweetly.

Her bluntness startled him, but he recovered quickly.

"She's my-" Emma held up her hand.

"Save it Nealen. I've seen the way you look at each other." At his blank look, she laughed. "I may be a noble, but I'm not a stupid noble." He shook his head.

"Emma of Roger's Fall, you amaze me." He stated loudly. People looked around at him, and he smiled sheepishly.

She curtsied, grinning impishly.

"Of course I do." She said cheerfully. "I wish you two the best of luck, my dear." With that, the girl moved away gracefully.

Neal whistled softly, shaking his head in shocked disbelief. He shook his head harder and moved to his father's side murmuring in the older man's ear. His father nodded soberly and moved to speak to Ilane and Piers of Mindelan. They beamed and fished Kel out of the crowd, speaking softly to her, before pushing her at Neal.

"I thought you'd choose Emma. Though she has been making eyes at Nicholas of Mountainside." Kel murmured as an after thought with a grin.

"I know." Neal agreed. He slid his hand into Kel's. "I decided that I needed a friend to get through my life, not a lily-handed noble." He turned to Kel and smiled. "I need someone that knows how to put up with me, and that's you."

She looked shocked, and teasingly, she said, "Me? You just want me because I'm the girl."

Neal shrugged. "That too."


	6. Author's Note

AN// Okay, so… I don't know if I should add more fics to this story, or start a new one… It's up to you lot!

I'll be back in a week and a half, right after groundation gets over, and then I'll update all my fics. Lol. So, gimmie some ideas for more drabbles, and I'll love you forever!

Luna Leo- Glad you liked it! I've got my beta readers at the moment, but thanks for the offer!!

Arsera345- Lol. Of course! Who doesn't love Kel/Neal drabbles when they're done the right way? I don't know about the whole fan-fic after they marry, I'm not the best long term, chappie writer… But, I'm working on it!

Pie of Doomeh- I love Kel and Neal, always have. And you know I'd rather be in a fandom, then reading a book and having the complete opposite of what you want to happen, happen. I mean, come on. Dom? She falls in love with Neal's COUSIN? All I can say is that if that happened in my family, it wouldn't be Peter who ran into a double Decker. Lol. Thanks a mill!

Lady Goldenlake


End file.
